


01

by icedblack



Series: what makes a relationship [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, its all just fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedblack/pseuds/icedblack
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: what makes a relationship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754866
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	01

In the beginning of their relationship, Jinyoung and Jaebeom had fought a lot. They have not necessarily been physically violent but the aggressive atmosphere is just as intense as it would be if they were. Through these arguments, the couple learned more about each other and made conscious efforts to either find a middle ground or to completely surrender and since then, they've fought less. 

But there are times that they still do and right now is one of them. 

Jinyoung could not entirely recall what they've argued about but he knew in his heart that it was not something worth raging over to the point of kicking Jaebeom out of the bedroom to sleep on the couch. 

It was 2 o'clock in the morning and Jinyoung still couldn't sleep knowing his boyfriend is sleeping on the couch, enduring a punishment he did not deserve. Guilt is seeping throughout his body, unconsciously enabling his nervous ticks and bits of anxious thoughts to come about.

After minutes of internal debating, he slowly opens their bedroom door and quietly pads his feet to their living room.

The television is on but the sound is almost mute. Jaebeom's lying on his back, one arm over his eyes and the other hanging off the couch with the remote almost released from his grip. He's snoring a bit, mouth slightly open and soft sounds of his breathing coming out.

Jinyoung's heart speeds up as he suddenly feels a surge of emotions pass through him. 

_ It's cold and he doesn't even have a blanket.  _ Jinyoung guiltily thinks to himself as he goes back to their room to grab the comforter. He then softly approaches the elder and places it over his body. But Jinyoung feels that Jaebeom deserves more than that as an apology. Biting his lip and crumpling the edge of his shirt, Jinyoung's heart immediately decides what he should do next. So, he carefully makes his way under the duvet and nestles into the space between Jaebeom's side and hanging arm. He immediately buries his face into Jaebeom's neck and clutches the elder's waist, keeping him as close as possible and eventually falls asleep. 

  
  


Moments later, Jaebeom stirs awake at the numbness of his arm. He tries to move it but instead feels a body next to his. It's times like these where Jaebeom feels more love for Jinyoung than ever. Not because the younger is very vulnerable but because through thick and thin, he still finds comfort in him. Much like his lover, Jaebeom doesn't remember the topic of their argument but is deeply sorry that he made Jinyoung quite angry. So he rests his arm over Jinyoung's back and caresses it, up and down. 

He removes the arm over his eyes and turns his head to look at Jinyoung who is cuddled up with him. His heart grows fond at the sight and instinctively presses a sweet kiss on the younger's forehead. 

_ "Sleep well, my love."  _ He whispers, he releases Jinyoung's hand from his waist and entangles their fingers over his chest. 

Just as he's about to drift off into slumber once more, he feels Jinyoung move and a soft kiss on his jaw. 

_ "I'm sorry, Beom. I love you."  _ The younger had spoke. It surprises Jaebeom when he feels a drop of wetness on his collarbone. He immediately hugs Jinyoung tighter and brings their adjoined hands to his lips. 

_ "All is forgiven, Baby."  _ and presses his lips over the back of Jinyoung's hand and over his knuckles. 

_ "Stop thinking about it and go to sleep, okay?"  _ Jaebeom whispers and closes his eyes when Jinyoung sniffles and nods. The younger adjusts his current position to be cuddled closer to Jaebeom. 

Jaebeom hums to him sweet and softly. He hums until he feels Jinyoung's body relax, until his breath be slow and steady. Only then he falls asleep, knowing his world is calm and sound in his arms.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
